


The Education of Spencer Reid

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sappy, Team Dynamics, This is not slut!Reid, Voyeurism, Will add warning tags as I update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid's journey to Aaron Hotchner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reid's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sucks but I do have a method to my madness lol. I hope you enjoy the story. Warnings will be added throughout as needed with the chapters and tags to the top box.

It was the middle of the night and Garcia and Reid were in her tech lair when Reid asked, “Garcia…”

“Honey pie come here.” Garcia pulled the other chair out and motioned Reid to sit down.

Reid sat down nervously and he asked, “What are we doing?”

“You’re twenty-four right?”

“Yes and what does that have to do with this meeting?”

“Come closer Spencer.”

Spencer leaned forward on his forearms and Garcia leaned into his personal space, before she closed the distance, she said, “Penny in private?”

Spencer nodded and Penelope pressed her soft vanilla flavored gloss lips against his dry but full lips. The feel surprised Penelope and her and Reid slipped their hands into their hair and deepened the kiss. After a couple of minutes, Garcia pulled out of the kiss, almost sad she wouldn’t be able to kiss Reid ever again, but happy she was his first kiss. Reid looked thoughtful as he chewed on his bottom lip and he said, “Thank you Penny.”

Garcia ran her hand over his hair and smiled. “You’re welcome my precious little doctor growing up.” 

Reid couldn’t help his chuckle.


	2. The Voyeur is the Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid in Gideon's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains voyeurism, masturbation, & possible authority/dad issues (your choice who has them but I'm leaning towards Gideon).

Gideon knew this was the wrongest thing he had ever done but he wasn’t touching his teammate and Dr. Spencer Reid was getting a lesson. Gideon had his office door locked and the blinds drawn on all the windows. Gideon stayed in one corner with his arms crossed over his chest.

Reid had gotten comfortable in a chair that was covered by a towel and he asked, “Like this Gideon?”  
Gideon saw Reid splayed in his chair with his sweater vest and dress shirt shucked to the floor and his pants open with his erection exposed for all to see - Gideon gulped. He needed to get it together although he was getting the feeling that Reid knew what he was doing. Gideon cleared his throat and asked, “Are you comfortable?” At Spencer’s nod, Gideon said, “Touch yourself how you want a lover to touch you.”

“Does it matter the sex of the lover?”

“Only if you think it does.” Gideon really wanted to loosen his tie but he kept himself calm and his words even.

“Okay.” Spencer Reid didn’t utter another word about what sex he was thinking about as he touched himself and kept his bottom lip between his teeth to keep himself quiet. He knew Gideon was trying to help him with his headspace but he caught on quick and finished the show so he could go home and plan some more.


	3. Picking up a Date (or for Spencer Reid - chatting with his friend Lila Archer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up a date.

Reid walked into the bar Morgan told him to meet him at and dressed in the outfit that Morgan picked out. The shirt, while it was a button down dress shirt, was silk and the jeans hugged him in all the right places. Reid decided that he liked the outfit and would have to save it. He kept his satchel, his man purse according to Derek, in the trunk of his car. 

He made it through the club bouncer with just his driver’s license and he found Morgan with a table saved for him. He was on his way over but blonde hair and a familiar laugh caught his senses. He changed directions and went up to the bar where an empty space was available for him. He glanced to his right and found his good friend, Lila Archer, laughing at something the bartender said. Lila glanced at him and grinned. “If it isn’t the most noble man I know, Dr. Spencer Reid.” She looked over his outfit and said, “That’s an impressive outfit. Here for anyone specific?”

Spencer blushed and said, “Hi Lila. I’m actually here to meet Morgan. He’s giving me advice.” He ducked behind his hair and Lila chuckled.

“Derek Morgan giving you advice?” Lila asked as she moved his hair back behind his ear.

“Yeah. He thinks I need to get out more and while I know I do, I’m interested in a specific person.” Spencer confessed.

Lila’s eyes lit up and she said, “I know he’s a special someone to catch your eye.”

“You’re not mad or disgusted?”

“Nope. I knew as soon as I saw you two together,” Lila smiled, “Secret’s safe with me.”

“Thank you Lila.” Spencer said as he straightened up.

“So what do you want to drink? A Shirley Temple? Virgin daiquiri??” Lila asked brushing her shoulder against his as she took his hand.

Reid ran his thumb over Lila’s hand and laughed at her ribbing. “I’m thinking of getting a Jack and coke.”

Lila kissed his cheek and said, “My agent friend is growing up.”

“I’m definitely growing up.”

The bartender handed Spencer his drink and Lila said, “Go find Morgan and tell him his moves didn’t work but yours worked just fine. Call me when you have your man.”

Spencer bit his lip and said, “I will. Thank you Lila.”

Lila kissed his cheek again and patted his shoulder. “Anytime Spencer.” She got a refill and let Spencer get back to his reason he was there.

Spencer made his way back over to the table that Morgan was sitting at and sat down across from him with his drink. Derek gaped at Spencer and he motioned with his arms to the bar as he asked, “What happened?”

“I tried a couple of the moves you told me to but mine worked better.” Spencer grinned as he took a sip of his drink.

“What’s in the glass?”

“Jack and coke.”

“Damn dude! All it took was an outfit change and a whiskey drink. Did you get her number?” Derek laughed.

“I did.” Spencer shrugged like it was no big deal. After Spencer finished his drink he said, “I’m going to head home now.”

“It’s Friday.”

“I know. I’ve got a Journal entry due soon and I want to make sure it’s correct before I send it in.” He stood up and said, “Thank you for tonight. It was fun. We’ll have to do it again when I’m not so busy.”

“Alright Pretty boy, see you Monday.” Derek grinned.


	4. JJ & the Personal Touch

Reid had been trying to write a letter for the last two weeks and it kept making turns for the worst. He knew the person he was trying to write to but he didn’t think a letter would be enough to get his point across. He knew that JJ could possibly help him figure out his situation without needing or having all the details. He went down to her office and knocked gently on the door.

JJ motioned him inside as she closed up the files on her desk and Reid walked into her office and shut the door behind himself. She looked up and asked, “Whatcha need Spence?”

Reid sat down and said, “I’m a little lost on a project and I need some advice.”

“What are you trying to do?”

“I’m trying to write a letter and it’s not working out.”

“Well how about you try and express it using something you’re more comfortable doing like statistics or geo profiling.”

Without much thought Reid said, “But we can’t profile our team, no intra team profiling. That would break the rule.”

“One of the team? I think for this it can be forgiven.”

“You don’t even know why I’ve asked for your help.”

JJ could see some confusion on Reid’s face and said, “I have a good idea and your secret is safe with me. Just make whatever you do your own thing. Add your personal touch, not what others would think of as personal.”

“Thanks JJ. This has been a big help. Now I know what I need to go do.”

“No problem. My office door is always open Spence.” JJ grinned.

Spencer stood up and smiled at JJ before he left her office and went back to his desk.


	5. Emily and Body Language

Emily had been watching Reid for months and found that while he was fairly confident in some pursuits and others he’d curl into himself and try to fade into the background. Emily kept her approaches sporadic as she didn’t want to alienate Reid - that definitely wasn’t her plan. For her final performance, which she wanted timed with Rossi’s offer, she found Reid in the break room. 

She walked up to Reid making sure no one else was in the break room and seen him slouching while making his coffee. She knew he was probably lost in thought as she laid a hand on his back. He was jarred from his thoughts when Emily said quietly, “Stand up straighter. You need to show him that you’re confident and in control even if you don’t feel it at the time.”

Spencer’s head shot up and hissed, “What are you talking about?”

“I know that both of you have been circling each other. Once he gets close though you pull back and high tail it to the other side of the room, figuratively and literally. He’s not going to wait forever for you.”  
Spencer stepped away from Emily and took his coffee in his hand and he said, “Don’t worry about what may or may not be going on.”

Emily felt the sting of Spencer’s words and said, “Well just know that if you need any help we’re here for you.” 

“I think I’m good but if I have a question I’ll come to you.” Spencer reasoned.

“Okay.” Emily said as she backed up with her hands raised in surrender.

“Thanks Emily.” Spencer said as he went around her and back to his desk.


	6. Rossi (Wining and Dining)

Rossi had seen Reid’s reaction to Emily from the top of the catwalk and after seeing him almost slam his coffee down on his desk, he decided to hold off on his dinner invitation until after work was finished for the day. 

Around 4:30 Rossi gathered up his attache case and his jacket before he went down the stairs to cross the bullpen to get to the elevator. He stopped at Reid’s desk and slipped him a piece of paper with an address and a time. Reid glanced at it and nodded. He went back to work while Rossi left the office. 

Morgan pushed himself over to Reid’s desk and he asked, “What was that all about?”

“It’s nothing.” Reid said as he kept going on his reports. 

Morgan sighed and asked, “Why are you so secretive all of a sudden?”

“I’m not secretive but it’s my private life and I’ll let you know what’s going on when I know what’s going on.”

“Just be careful. You seem to be doing some dancing so just know that I’m here if you need anything.”

“I know you are Morgan and I appreciate everything you’ve done and continue to do but this is something I’ve gotta do on my own.”

“Alright. Stay safe man.” Morgan said as he clasped his hand over Reid’s shoulder and went back to his desk.

Reid finished his last three reports quickly and took his stack of work up to Hotch’s office before he headed out for the night. When Hotch told him to enter, Reid put his files on the corner of his boss’ desk, and went to leave before Hotch stopped with his hand on the doorknob. “Reid, no Spencer, would you like to go to dinner tonight?”

Spencer could see and feel the nervousness coming off of Hotch and he let go of the doorknob. He went around to where Hotch was sitting and took Hotch’s face in his hands and kissed him quickly. He pulled away but didn’t let go of Hotch and said, “I would love to but I have plans tonight…” He saw Hotch’s face fall into a frown and he continued, “This is just a meeting of sorts. How about tomorrow after work?”

“That’s fine.” Aaron tried to grin.

Spencer kissed him again, biting his bottom lip, and sucking it into his mouth. He felt Aaron grip his hips and try to tug him into his lap. Spencer pulled away and said, “Tomorrow.”

Aaron licked his lips and tasted Spencer. He said, “Tomorrow.” Aaron let Spencer go and showed a real grin when Spencer grinned back at him. Spencer slipped out of the office and left for Rossi’s house. Thirty minutes later Reid knocked on Rossi’s door and Rossi answered the door.

Rossi saw Reid with a light flush on his cheeks and he asked, “Why the blush?”

Spencer chewed on his lip and then he said, “Aaron just asked me out to dinner.”

“Why are you here?”

“Because I wanted your blessing. You’re the only one who hasn’t been trying to ‘show me the ropes’. You’ve let us feel each other out and get an idea of what we actually want without being blatant.”

Rossi smiled and patted Reid’s shoulder. “I knew you guys would get around to things. Both of you were just waiting to make sure things were good. The rest of the team will be surprised for a minute but they’ll support you guys and your decisions when you decide to tell them. Now call Aaron and tell him to meet you at my favorite Italian restaurant and tell the waiters to put your meals on my card. Your first date is on me.” 

Reid grinned and tucked his hair behind his ears and said, “Thank you Rossi.” 

“Call him or you’ll cause his first heart attack. You don’t want that on your conscience lol.”

“No I definitely can’t be responsible for that.” Reid pulled his phone out and speed dialed Hotch’s phone.

“Hotchner.”

“Hotch...Aaron dinner would be great tonight. My meeting was cancelled.” Reid glanced at Rossi with his lip between his teeth.

“Where do you want to go?”

“How do you feel about Cucina Rustica in the Georgetown district? We can drop Rossi’s name and have him pick up our tab. Let his accountant’s jaw drop at the price of the bill.” Reid snickered seeing Rossi feigned look of horror.

“That sounds good and by the way you’re plotting Dave’s heart attack you seem like you’d be comfortable telling the team about us.”

Spencer heard his question and he said, “We’ll talk more over dinner. What time do you want to meet as I’ve got to get home and change?”

“How does eight sound?”

“Sounds good. See you in a couple of hours Spencer.”

“See you soon Aaron.” Reid closed his phone and glanced at Rossi.

Rossi couldn’t hold his laughter in anymore and said, “Go and enjoy yourself evil genius. I’ll try not to laugh too hard in the morning when you two stumble in together.”

“We will not be stumbling.” Reid stated.

“Well you’ll be attached to each other so stumbling might occur and then I’ll watch as the team has their shared heart attack.”

“Hahaha.” Reid mocked but he was grinning. “See you tomorrow Rossi and thank you.”

“You’re welcome Spencer.” Rossi waved Reid off of his porch and Spencer headed towards his apartment trying to decide what he was going to wear for his first date with Aaron.


	7. Spencer's End Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now COMPLETE! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, left kudos, and supported me through this rabbit hole. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. 
> 
> Mswriter07

Spencer made it to his apartment in record time and pulled out one of his suits with a fitted vest. He showered quickly and dressed in his suit. He reorganized his messenger bag with a change of clothes for the next day along with a couple of books and some portable toiletries as he tried to be prepared for possibly staying the night with Aaron. Once he felt he was prepared he grabbed his jacket and locked his house up. 

He arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes before eight and went inside and did a quick scan of the restaurant and didn’t see Aaron yet. He walked over to the maitre’d and said, “Table for two under Rossi?”

“Right this way sir.”

Spencer followed behind and the maitre’d seated him at a table on the raised mezzanine. Spencer thanked him and sat so he could see the entryway. A few minutes later he saw Aaron walk into the restaurant and was led to the table he was sitting at. Menus were left and Reid ordered a bottle of wine to go with their dinner picks. After their waiter left, Aaron looked over Spencer’s suit and said, “You look very handsome.”

Spencer rested his hands on the table and said, “Thanks. So do you, but you always look handsome.” 

Aaron held his hand out over the table and motioned for Spencer’s hand. Spencer rested his hand in Aaron’s and Aaron ran his thumb over the top of Spencer’s hand while watching Spencer’s reaction. As he watched Spencer suck in his breath and bite his bottom lip as his eyes darted from where his hand was in Aaron’s and looking at Aaron’s face. Aaron let a small grin show and he said, “You do know that if things make it past this date that everything is equal, right?”

“I didn’t know but thank you.”

Aaron took a sip of his wine and asked, “I’ve been noticing over the last year that team has been taking a special interest in trying to show you things. How has that been going?”

“That’s really just been for their benefit. Let them think what they want.”

“What have they been showing you?” Aaron asked almost afraid of Spencer’s answer.

“They’ve all been trying to get me prepared sexually. I’ve let them think I don’t know what they’re talking about. It helps make their lessons less painful for me.”

“I’m sorry if they made you feel uncomfortable.”

“Don’t worry about it. I know that it’s a part of their bonding and familial instincts especially since I’m the youngest on the team. But now that we’re here let’s just focus on us.” 

The last part was said so quietly that Aaron almost didn’t catch what was said. “There will be an us. I know Dave has been hinting to me the last six months to make a move but with everything that’s happened in the last five years I just didn’t know how.”

“Me either. The team never thought I had any intimate relationships but it’s just something I never talk about. It got harder after Hankel and the Dilaudid but I’ve dated.”

“I know you have and I’ve tried as well but we get to a point it feels like no one really understands except people who have had similar experiences.”

“Then it looks like we’re soul mates.” Spencer tried to smile but blushed and kept his eyes averted as his heart raced with that small confession.

Aaron let go of Spencer’s hand and moved his chair closer to Spencer’s before he reached out and pulled Spencer close. Spencer rested his head on Aaron’s shoulder and Aaron rubbed his back soothingly while he whispered against Spencer’s hair, “That’s not a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all.”

The pair sat there taking in the comfort the other provided and sipped their wine for a few minutes before their waiter came back with their food and another bottle of wine. He sat Aaron’s food where he had moved his chair and Spencer sat back upright so that he could eat his meal. The two ate their meal, sharing bites off of their plates, and finishing off most of the second bottle of wine. They ordered a small dessert to go and when it was brought to the table in a to go container, the waiter said the bill was taken care of and to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Outside the restaurant, Aaron asked, “Do you have your car with you?”

“No I took the train but I have a change of clothes and toiletries in my bag. I didn’t know what to expect so…”

Aaron cut Spencer off with a gentle kiss and asked, “Do you want me to take you back to your apartment so you can get a proper go bag ready just in case we’re called in?”

Spencer licked his bottom lip and said, “Sure.”

“You know we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, right?”

“I know and I am comfortable. I trust that we know each other’s limits and if we’re not sure that we can talk about them.”

Aaron grinned and said, “Your chariot awaits.” 

He liked seeing Spencer’s face light up in one of his rare smiles and made a silent promise to himself that he would try to bring that out more often and he would whisper those words in Spencer’s ear when they made love later that night. He was just glad that they seemed to be on the same wavelength and he couldn’t wait to introduce Spencer to Jack as his lover. Things finally seemed to be falling into place for Aaron and he was glad it was with Spencer.

Spencer, on the other hand, loved to see the lighthearted side of his boss and soon to be lover. He knew that waiting and having patience for them to work through some of their experiences was necessary for all of this to work out. He was happy he could find someone he could trust wholeheartedly and would support him no matter. He was anxious what all of this would mean if it turned out to be a lifelong relationship and becoming a father figure to an almost nine year old Jack but he knew that with Aaron by his side that things would be okay. 

They had each other and Spencer was okay with that.


End file.
